


Doing Christmas

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Christmas and a pandemic... no wonder Barbara is stressed!An post-series established relationship fic inspired by a meme that was sent to me today and rated mature because Tommy is feeling a little naughty!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Doing Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I walked into my study to find Barbara sitting at my desk surrounded by paper, chewing the end of a pen, her brow furrowed. Crossing the room, I stood behind her, my hands on her shoulders.

“Anything I can help you with?”

“Only if you’ve got a time machine lurking somewhere around here.”

Kissing her hair, I moved so that I could face her, perching on the edge of the desk. “Howenstow has many treasures, but unfortunately not one time machine. Why would one be useful?”

“Christmas.”

“It’s only September Barbara.”

She gave me one of her patented ‘you’re being an idiot Sir’ looks that I knew of old.

“I know it’s only September, but with the way everything is this year, I thought I ought to start planning early.”

“And you need a time machine because?”

Her stare became harder. “In case you haven’t noticed, we are in the middle of a pandemic. Currently we’re only allowed six people indoors, although the way things are that will probably change tomorrow. Your family, with their assorted significant others and hangers on, make more than six. Without time travel, the only way I can see us doing Christmas this year is to kill the turkey and have thirty people over for the funeral!”

I knew I was probably going to pay dearly for it, but I had to laugh. It appeared to be infectious because Barbara laughed too, the tension leaving her. When we calmed down, I smiled. 

“We don’t have to host anyone. I was going to talk to you about it closer to the time, but I thought that we could give all the staff Christmas and New Year off, and then do our own thing, just the two of us. But if you’d rather hold a funeral for festive poultry…”

Barbara playfully pushed me, “if I try and cook a turkey, we’d be holding a genuine funeral for it, so if you are serious about it just being us then…”

“I’ll do the cooking.”

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

“There’s a reason I keep you around too. Come upstairs and I’ll show you exactly what that reason is.”

She stood, her hand sliding into mine. “You’re such a charmer, how can I possibly resist?”

My smile became a wicked grin. “From past experience, you can’t.”

“Well, aren’t you full of yourself.”

“I’d much rather you were full of m…”

She kissed me into silence, then led me from the room.


End file.
